Juste une danse
by Ama3lle
Summary: Antoine profite d'une danse avec Mathieu pour lui avouer quelque chose qui lui pèse sur le cœur depuis longtemps [Songfic, Careless Whisper de Seether]


Salut bande de... gens? ^^'

Breeeef voilà ma toute première songfic, inspirée de la chanson Careless Whisper de Seether

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Enjoy ^^

* * *

 **I feel so unsure**

 **Je me sens si peu d'assurance**

 **As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor**

 **Quand je prends ta main et te conduis sur la piste de danse**

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de faire. Aucune. Mon être entier se disloque, chercher à s'échapper. Mon esprit tourne en boucle. Blanc. Angoisse. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Ai-je raison de vouloir le faire ? Mon cœur tente de me dire oui mais ma raison me fait douter. Que va-t-il se passer lorsque ces mots qui me brûlent les lèvres seront enfin sortis après leur trop long emprisonnement ? Tout va changer, c'est une certitude. Ils vont tout bouleverser, je le sais, mais la question est « en bien ou en mal ? ». Je suis comme un funambule cherchant à conserver son équilibre et qui risque à chaque instant de basculer à droite ou à gauche. Le vide l'attire, l'appelle de son chant envoûtant, mais il se maintient sur le fil, unique et fragile garantie de sa vie. Perdu dans mes hésitations, mes gestes se font mécaniques mais à contrario mes sensations son exacerbées. Sa main dans la mienne me brûle et me réchauffe à la fois. Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens, interrogateurs, face à mon mutisme soudain alors que nous commençons à danser. Lentement. Je tremble mais essaye de le dissimuler. Le brouhaha ambiant et familier de la fête s'estompe. Seuls subsistent ses deux yeux azur. Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais le sens des mots ne pénètre pas mon esprit. Seuls subsistent ses deux yeux azur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant hésité de ma vie.

-Antoine… ? Antoine !

Je sursaute et me reconnecte au monde réel.

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

Je prends une grande inspiration. Se jeter à l'eau. Cette expression ne m'a jamais parue aussi vraie. J'espère juste que l'eau n'est pas trop froide.

-Il… faut que je te dise quelque chose…

-Oui ?

-Je… je…

Seulement deux mots. Tellement difficiles à dire.

-Tu ?

-Je t'aime.

 **As the music dies, something in your eyes**

 **Quand la musique meurt, quelque chose dans tes yeux**

 **Calls to mind the silver screen**

 **Me fait penser à l'écran d'argent**

 **And all its sad good-byes**

 **Et tous ses tristes adieux**

La musique stoppe exactement à ce moment là. Comme si le maître du destin avait décidé de jouer encore un peu avec moi au lieu de me laisser en paix. Un silence de mort ponctue ma déclaration. Tout le monde l'a entendue. Silence. L'eau est glacée. J'étouffe. Un coup de vent vient de faire tomber le funambule. Choc contre le sol. J'ai presque l'impression d'entendre mes os craquer sous l'impact. Ses yeux. Comme deux poignards qui plongent dans mon cœur, me déchirent les tripes, qui se remplissent de tous les sentiments qu'il éprouve. Les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. Rien n'est plus vrai avec lui que cette phrase. Étonnement. Il s'estompe vite. Colère. Celle-ci prend possession de lui. Ressentiment. Bien sûr qu'il m'en veut. A quoi est-ce que je m'attendais au juste ? J'ai déclaré mon amour à mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai tout gâché. Tout. Tristesse. Insondable. Après les émotions qui défilent dans ses yeux viennent les larmes. Elles inondent ses iris comme si le ciel bleu venait de se changer en ciel pluvieux. Il pleut désormais. Les larmes dévalent ses joues, suivent le tracé de son nez, de ses lèvres, de son menton. Je voudrais tellement le consoler, effacer ses larmes. Mais elles sont de mon fait.

-P… pourquoi… pourquoi t'as fait ça… ?

-Math…

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi t'as tout gâché !? Pourquoi on pouvait pas juste rester amis ?! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu dise ça !?

-Parce que… je… j'arrivais plus à le cacher… je suis… désolé…

 **I'm never gonna dance again**

 **Je ne danserai plus jamais**

Il recule. Toute notre proximité, notre amitié, tout vole en éclats dans ce geste précipité. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu gâches toujours tout.

Cette phrase glaciale, chargée de haine, résonne dans mes tympans. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne veux pas y croire. Il ne peut pas me haïr. Pas lui. J'ai mal. Tellement. Et honte. Tellement. Et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

 **'Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm**

 **Car les pieds coupables n'ont aucun sens du rythme**

Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça. J'ai tout perdu. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurai dû voir qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Me contenter de rester son meilleur ami. Sans essayer d'obtenir plus.

 **Though it's easy to pretend**

 **Bien qu'il soit facile de faire semblant**

Je pourrai dire que c'était une blague, éclater de rire comme si de rien était, tout effacer pour mieux recommencer.

 **I know you're not a fool**

 **Je sais que tu n'es pas dupe**

Mais il a lu la vérité dans mes yeux tout comme moi je peux le faire dans les siens. Et il sait que je ne mens pas. Aucun retour possible.

 **I should've known better than to cheat a friend**

 **J'aurais dû bien me garder de tromper un ami***

 **And waste the chance that I've been given**

 **Et gaspiller la chance qui m'a été donnée**

Être à ses côtés aurait dû me suffire, être son ami aurait dû me suffire. Comment lui dire qu'il était la seule chose de bien qui me soit jamais arrivée, la seule chose qui me donnait envie de me lever le matin, la seule personne qui illuminait ma vie ? Comment lui dire que seul son rire réchauffait mon cœur ? J'aimerai tellement l'entendre encore une fois, son rire qui seul savait me consoler. Mais je sais que, désormais, il ne sera plus jamais dirigé vers moi.

 **So I'm never gonna dance again**

 **Ainsi je ne danserai plus jamais**

 **The way I danced with you**

 **De la manière dont j'ai dansé avec toi**

Ainsi, cette soirée était la dernière passée ensemble ? Cette danse la dernière fois où nous aurions suivi la musique, face à face, nous moquant l'un l'autre de nos piètres talents dans cette discipline ? Je ne peux pas y croire. Il va me pardonner. Nous sommes amis, non ?

 **Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend**

 **Le temps ne pourra jamais réparer les bavardages inconsidérés d'un bon ami**

 **To the heart and mind ignorance is kind**

 **Pour le cœur et l'esprit, l'ignorance est une bonne chose**

 **There's no comfort in the truth**

 **La vérité n'a rien de réconfortant**

 **Pain is all you'll find**

 **Tu ne trouveras rien d'autre que de la douleur**

J'ai encore plus mal que lorsque, assis avec lui dans mes bras, pleurant sur mon épaule, je l'écoutais me raconter ses peines de cœur en taisant ce que je voulais vraiment dire. La vérité est encore plus douloureuse que tous ces mots que je conservais jour après jour au fond de moi. La vérité fait plus souffrir que le mensonge. Et le mensonge ne faisait souffrir que moi. Alors que là, je l'ai blessé.

 **Tonight the music seems so loud**

 **Ce soir la musique semble si forte**

La musique a repris de plus belle, comme pour se moquer une dernière fois de moi. Après avoir fait entendre à tous ma déclaration, elle redémarre sur un air joyeux qui fait, par contraste, encore plus ressortir les larmes qui dévalent le visage de mon meilleur ami.

 **I wish that we could lose this crowd**

 **Je regrette que nous ne puissions pas nous échapper de cette foule**

J'étouffe. Je sens le poids de tous les regards de ceux qui nous entourent sur ma nuque, sur mon dos, sur mes joues qui sont très certainement cramoisies. Je voudrais m'enfuir. Loin. Loin de tout ça.

 **Maybe it's better this way**

 **Peut être que c'est mieux ainsi**

 **We'd hurt each other with the things we'd want to say**

 **Nous nous ferions du mal tous les deux avec les mots que nous voudrions dire**

Après la douleur ou en même temps que la douleur, je ne sais pas très bien, vient la résignation. De toute façon il ne veut pas de moi. Alors peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que tout se passe ainsi, que j'abandonne, que je sorte définitivement de sa vie. Même si l'idée de ne plus jamais le voir me fait atrocement peur, s'il faut cela pour qu'il soit heureux je le ferai.

 **We could have been so good together**

 **Nous aurions pu être si bien ensemble**

 **We could have lived this dance forever**

 **Nous aurions pu vivre cette danse éternellement**

Je sens mes larmes s'échapper. Je regrette tellement cette malheureuse phrase. Et les tessons de mon espoir brisé me meurtrissent un peu plus tandis que je m'imagine tout ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait dit oui. Je voudrais chasser ces images mais elles me hantent. Si seulement il pouvait savoir à quel point je l'aime.

 **But no one's gonna dance with me**

 **Mais personne ne voudra danser avec moi**

Il recule encore puis fait demi-tour et traverse la foule en courant, écartant violemment tout ce qui se présente sur son passage. Il ouvre la porte. Celle-ci claque contre le mur puis claque à nouveau lorsqu'il la ferme brutalement. La détonation résonne dans mes oreilles tandis que je reste immobile, figé.

 **Please stay**

 **Je t'en prie reste**

Je crie. J'ai trop besoin de lui. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je lui hurle de rester. Je le supplie de rester. Je voudrais le rattraper. Je me contente de tomber à genoux, au milieu de la piste de danse. Et je crie. Je crie ma peine et ma douleur. Je crie mon amour. Je crie.

 **I'm never gonna dance again**

 **Je ne danserai plus jamais**

 **'Cause guilty feet have got no rhythm**

 **Car les pieds coupables n'ont aucun sens du rythme**

 **Though it's easy to pretend**

 **Bien qu'il soit facile de faire semblant**

 **I know you're not a fool**

 **Je sais que tu n'es pas dupe**

 **I should've known better than to cheat a friend**

 **J'aurais dû bien me garder de tromper un ami**

 **And waste the chance that I've been given**

 **Et gaspiller la chance qui m'a été donnée**

 **So I'm never gonna dance again**

 **Ainsi je ne danserai plus jamais**

 **The way I danced with you**

 **De la manière dont j'ai dansé avec toi**

* * *

*La traduction donne « une amie » que j'ai remplacé par « un ami » pour les besoins de l'histoire. Mais de toute façon « friend » ça peut être aussi bien l'un que l'autre, non ? Et puis kes tu va faire ? C'est moi l'auteur nan mais ! XD

Fini! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je ne mord pas et j'aime bien les conseils ^^

A plus!

P.S.: désolée pour les lecteurs de _Malédiction_ et de _Les aventures du double A_ , je suis à la bourre et je m'en excuse, je posterai les suites respectives d'ici à la semaine prochaine...


End file.
